


The Flirting Game (Destiel)

by Tienwashere



Series: Bobby Singer's Bakery [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Dean, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Teacher Castiel, hoboken, point pleasant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/pseuds/Tienwashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?” Castiel joked, and was entirely unprepared for the reply he received.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I am.” Dean smiled slightly, looking down at his hands.</p><p>Cas less-than-gracefully accepted before stumbling out of the Café, face bright red and heart beating like he just ran a marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flirting Game (Destiel)

“Trust me. This is the best thing Ellen has ever come up with.” Castiel looked up from the news to see Dean setting a paper bag on the round wooden table. As he spent more time at the Singer Bakery, Castiel had come to know the workers who could so often be seen working in the back through the glass partition. He’d formed a good friendship with both of the Winchesters as well as the rest of their family over the last month (Bobby was a rather comical, knowledgable man and he absolutely adored Charlie).

“We’ll see then. Although considering how much you talk about her pies, I have high expectations,” Castiel joked with a slight smile as he set the bag (which also contained his lunch) next to his briefcase.

“How’s the new job going then?” Dean asked, sitting across from him in a similar fashion as he did nearly every day. Castiel had quit his work as a lawyer to work as a history teacher at Hoboken High School. It was a drastic job change, and most of his brothers thought him to be insane, but he'd had the degrees and schooling necessary for the job before being swept into the world of law by his older brother Michael. It wasn’t all too difficult to find a job.

“It’s alright, my classes are surprisingly well behaved, at lest, better than what I expected from teenagers.” He stated as he took a sip to his coffee

“You were quite a rebel, weren’t you Castiel?” Dean teased with a small grin.

“I was actually.” Cas admitted “I’ve got the tattoos to prove it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’re joking.”

“I’m serious.”

“Show me.”

“I believe it would be inappropriate to take off my shirt in Bobby’s café, Dean.”

“Aw, come on. For me?” Dean joked, which made Castiel blush slightly. This game, this flirting game, it first made Cas uncomfortably warm and lightheaded. He would exit the bakery a brilliant crimson and his heart beating so rapidly he thought he might be having a tachycardia. Now, well, he would never admit it, but he really did like it.

“Perhaps another day, without the presence of other people.” he replied with a slight smile.

“Cas do you realize how suggestive you can sound sometimes?” Dean laughed.

“My apologies Dean.”

A thought seemed to come over Dean’s mind, and he hesitated before asking “Hey, you doing anything tonight?”

“No, Fridays and weekends i don’t do very much. Why?” Cas questioned.

“Well, um, it might be stupid to ask you this.” Dean laughed nervously, which surprised Cas, as Dean never seemed nervous about anything. “But I was thinking of driving up to Point Pleasant. It’s October, but it’s still nice, and everyone here is doing something tonight—“

“Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?” Castiel joked, and was entirely unprepared for the reply he received.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Dean smiled slightly, looking down at his hands.

Cas less-than-gracefully accepted before stumbling out of the Café, face bright red and heart beating like he just ran a marathon.

 

_A bit later_

 

“That will be it for this week. Dismissed.” Castiel said after the final bell rang at 2:50 p.m. and the 9th graders grabbed the backpacks on the backs of their seats, flooding out of the room with a chorus of laughter and talking. Cas started cleaning up, finally allowing his thoughts to return to the pair of storybook-green eyes he would be meeting in less than half an hour. He had avoided thinking about Dean all day, but Balthazar had noticed the dreamy expression he'd been wearing earlier and decided to question it.

“You’re in a good mood today.” his friend entered the room, setting his guitar case in one of the chairs.

“Yes, I am in fact.” Cas smiled to himself as he erased the history of Babur and the Mughals off of the whiteboard. “Today is a good day.”

“Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked, causing Cas to whirl around in surprise, dropping the eraser and confirming all Balthazar needed to know. “Oh come on, I was sitting next to you when you were doodling in that staff meeting. I’m pretty sure writing ‘Dean’ repeatedly in cursive qualifies you to be an absolutely smitten schoolboy.” he teased.

“Shut up.” Cas complained, tempted to throw a dry erase marker at the music teacher.

“Have fun with your boyfriend, Cassie.” Balthazar ruffled his hair as if he were a child before slinging the guitar case over his shoulder and leaving the room.

Cas was slightly miffed by this gesture, but Balthazar was Balthazar, so he brushed it off and grabbed his tan coat and briefcase, nearly flying down the stairs and out of the school. It was 3 o’clock, and he was probably going to be late, considering he had to walk. He jogged across the front lawn before a familiar voice came from his left.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Cas turned towards the voice before very nearly having a heart attack.

“Dean, what are you doing outside the high school, in a tree, holding flowers?” Cas asked with a shyly amused look, bashfully tugging at the back of his shirt collar as a small group of students had turned to look at the strange man who had appeared in one of the trees. Dean was dressed quite nicely, having traded his jeans for grey slacks and his flannel shirt for a pale blue button-down. His eyes shone with affection and amusement, practically saying _I know you’re glad to see me, and I’m glad to see you too._

“I came to see you.” Dean replied with a mischievous smile, holding onto one of the branches as he leaned slightly outwards towards Castiel, holding out the wildflower bouquet. As silly as it was, the gesture was quite romantic, and Cas had never taken Dean for the type.

“I was just on my way to meet you now.” Cas stated as he took the flowers, undoubtedly blushing. He noticed that some of the teachers and quite a few students had taken interest in Castiel’s exchange with his boyfriend.

“Well maybe I didn’t want to wait. Besides, I had a few extra chick-flick moments stored away.” Dean joked with an impish grin. “Castiel Novak, will you do me the honor of—“

“Get in the car, you sappy assbutt.” Cas tried to sound stern, but a smile broke out on his face nonetheless.

“Assbutt?” Dean raised and eyebrow.

“Before I get fired or something.” Cas discreetly jerked his head in the direction of their audience. Dean grinned and hopped out of the tree in the direction of the Impala, and, being the little shit he was, pressed a light kiss on Castiel’s lips before continuing on his way. He began following him before briefly turning around with a look (particularly aimed towards Balthazar) that said ‘not a single damn word’. The students remained quiet, but Castiel’s friend simply smirked. Cas shook his head before following Dean to the car, his heart beating rapidly and his chest filling with a feeling of excitement and contentment.


End file.
